Bright Eyes
by mish-babyboo
Summary: Lily leaves after her fourth year and doesnt return until seventh year and completly changed at that. Her friends arent the only ones that notice, so does James. What happens through the yelling, slapping, and laughing? They find themselves. JP/LE


Disclaimer: I don't own it, wouldn't want it, and couldn't find a place to put it all. :)

**Bright Eyes**

Chapter One

_How in the hell was I going to survive a train ride with those baboons crowding our space?_ Glowering as she stood outside of the compartment, Lily waited for the return of Regan who had slipped away to have a quick (so far thirty minute) snog session with one of the Maverick brothers.

She was losing patience and was almost on the verge of stalking off to go and find her so called best friend when Regan came racing down the corridor, trying to tuck her shirt back into her skirt and pulling her robes back on.

"You left me hanging!" Lily hissed as Regan slowed down by her side, a sheepish grin on her face.

"But it was Jacob Maverick; I couldn't just leave him hanging now could I?" She raised her eyebrows and Lily hit her arm.

"Bitch" Lily murmured, her eyes narrowing for a split second before a small smile tugged at her lips. "Was he as good as Dannon?"

Regan started laughing as they opened up the compartment door and stumbled in; ignoring the stares they were receiving from the rest of the occupants.

"Where have you two been?" Taelyn, the third and final member of their trio, questioned as she scooted closer into Remus so there was more room on the seat.

Lily and Regan looked at each other and then replied at the same moment, "Around."

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius growled as James check mated his king, winning the fifth match in a row.

"Sorry mate it just hasn't been your lucky day." James grinned at his friend before clearing the board of all the broken pieces before restoring it anew.

"Don't lie just to make Sirius feel better James; it's never his lucky day." Remus smirked

"Didn't he loose to his five year old cousin last summer?" Regan inquired, a devilish grin appearing.

"Please Cortez, just because you're jealous you lost yours at five…"

Lily smacked him upside the head at the comment and Regan went to lunge at him. "That is just SICK Black, you're so disgusting!" Regan was pulled back by Lily and Taelyn who restrained her flailing body.

"Can't you learn to keep that…that….that DOG under control?" Regan snapped at James who was trying to look innocent in the whole matter.

"I'll take you calling me a dog as a compliment Cortez." He said with a smug look on his face.

"You would." And within moments she was grabbing her belongings and stormed out of the compartment.

Lily who was still glaring at Potter with eyes like daggers grabbed her stuff and stormed out after Regan.

"What did I do!?" he complained as she pointed her wand and blew up his chess set.

As Lily disappeared out of the compartment, Taelyn and Remus exchanged looks. He nodded gently and placed a kiss on her forehead as she gathered up all of her things and walked out, trying to find her two friends.

"Honestly Moony, what did I do to deserve the wrath of Evans? I was being a good boy and didn't throw one nasty side comment at her; I didn't speak to her to the whole time!" James huffed up like a wounded animal, his forehead scrunched up and his hazel eyes glared towards Sirius in an accusing manner.

Sighing Remus readjusted himself in a more comfortable position before answering him. "Prongs, you need to learn the right and the wrong times to stay silent. Possibly sticking up for Regan back there wouldn't have earned you a blown up chess set."

Sirius and James both burst out in complaints at their friend, the only one staying completely quiet during the whole ordeal was Peter who had fallen asleep the moment they had gotten onto the train.

"Oy! It's done and over with you two so just drop it." Remus growled over their voices and just before they could argue with him the lady with the trolley came strolling by their open compartment door.

"Would you boys like anything off the trolley?" And that was the end of it. They bought more than enough to last them through the rest of the train ride and submerged themselves into quidditch talk for the remainder of their time before they would reach the station and go their separate ways for summertime.

--

"Black is such an insufferable git, I don't know how either of you get along with him!" Regan vented in their new compartment, stalking back and forth in an agitated state.

"He usually isn't that bad Rae, I just think you let everything he says get to you more than the rest of us." Taelyn was the calmest out of the three girls, which was possibly why she and Remus had been dating for the past seven months. They were like two peas in a pod, alike in so many ways it was slightly eerie.

"Please Tae; you don't think anyone is mean!"

Lily stayed silent for a moment, before she coughed a bit, trying to get their attention. Both of her friends turned to look at their suddenly sullen friend.

"Lils, what's the matter?!" They inquired, wondering what was bugging her.

"Black, that stupid git, he didn't do or say anything to you when you were leaving did he?"

"Please Rae, drop trying to find some valid and explainable reason as to why you want to hex him." Tae pleaded. She wouldn't lie; it was a little hard for her and Remus having to constantly hear their four friends bicker and fight all the time.

Lily and Sirius didn't mind each other; in fact they usually studied together and had once dated back in their first year, which was already four years 

ago. Lily just couldn't stand his good for nothing, arrogant and egotistical best friend James Potter, who would just as soon call her an uptight prude that had something stuck up her arse.

Regan and James were like brother and sister. They had lived as next door neighbors since day one and had grown up together. He protected her from all of her boy toys and she would pull all of James' girlfriends at the time aside and sweetly warn them the consequence of hurting him. Sirius on the other hand could rot in hell, and she would possibly become the happiest woman on the face of the earth. She was always right apparently and a whore, and he was always wrong and a whore as well.

"I um…" Hesitantly Lily twisted the gathered part of her robes she had in her hands nervously.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No! Jeeze Rae shut up this is hard enough as it is." Lily scolded her friend who looked rather relieved at the news she wasn't going to be an aunt at fifteen.

Taking in a rather deep breath and possibly holding it longer than she had intended, Lily allowed the words to come rushing out which in turn sounded like a bunch of jumble. "Mymumismovingustothestatesandimgoingtohavetogotoschoolthere."

_They look puzzled…_Lily watched her friend's faces and awaited their reaction but none came. Almost a minute passed before Lily started to get a bit mad. "What? Quit looking at me like I'm a blundering idiot! Are you two honestly okay with me moving?"

"I couldn't understand what you said!"

"Me neither! You're MOVING?!" Rae blurted, her eyes growing rather large.

"Mum and dad are splitting up apparently, they were trying to wait until schooling was completely over but apparently they can't do it anymore. Petunia is old enough to move in with her disgusting boyfriend but they refuse for me to live with friends." She gulped a bit, not making eye contact with them just yet. "Mum is making me move with her because dad is going to be constantly on the move I guess, and she is ending up in Hawaii."

It was silent at first until Lily looked up into her friends completely shocked faces. She got a million and one replies out of them in a blur, and she didn't even take any of them in.

"She can't do that! You're going into your fifth year, that's like torture!"

"Wouldn't they just be able to floo you over to one of our houses before the school year began so you could still attend?"

"How long does she plan on keeping you away?"

"When did they even start fighting, I thought they were pretty peaceful…"

"Look on the bright side, you'll be the new girl and all the boys will instantly want you!"

"Oooh and you'll get an amazing tan!"

"Maybe my mom will let me come and stay with you instead?"

Lily just kind of sat there, she had never said it out loud before and it was like it was all finally hitting her. She would never be returning to Hogwarts again. She would possibly never see Regan, Taelyn, Sirius, Remus or even Potter every again…

"Lily…" Taelyn placed her hand on Lily's shoulder and she jumped a bit at the touch. "It's going to be okay, you know that right?"

Nodding her head a bit as if she agreed with Tae's assurance, Lily sighed deeply as she suddenly caught sight of the scenery outside of the train.

"We're going to be at the station in like, ten minutes!" She realized as she jumped up, glad for the distraction that made her two friends follow suit, momentarily forgetting about the issue on hand.

--

Following the stream of kids that were making their way off the train, Lily made a beeline for her trolley so she could make a fast getaway. Of course, loyal old Sirius popped up out of nowhere and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Lovely Lily! Thought you would be able to get away without saying goodbye to your dear old Sirius? I'm rather hurt!"

"Oh Sirius, you scared me." Lily had jumped a bit but she forced a smile. "I was just going to come find you after I grabbed my trolley!"

"There they are!"

Lily groaned at the sound of the all too familiar voices that were advancing on her and Sirius.

"She was trying to get away but I caught her!" Sirius looked proud of himself at this fact which made Lily want to punch him in the gut, even if he was being a good friend.

Overlooking the faces that surrounded her, Lily noticed James was missing. "Um, where is Potter?" She wondered aloud and soon regretted it as a large grin flashed on Sirius' face.

"I'll go find him and tell him you wished to see him off!"

"No Sirius get back here!" Lily pleaded but the shaggy haired boy had already slipped from her grip and was bounding away down the platform in search of his friend. Slapping herself on her head and not wanting to deal with Potter and one of his usual remarks Lily grabbed Rae, Tae & Remus in a death defying hug before she turned and started to walk away.

"I'll owl you guys when we get settled in, you two wouldn't mind telling the others the news would you? Thanks!" And with that, Lily disappeared into the crowd, her large emerald eyes shining brightly with tears.

**A/N**: Hope you guys liked it? It's on the shorter side but I promise the following chapters will get longer. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and yeah anything that could also be encouraging! Will update tomorrow if I get reviews seeing people are interested in the story. :)


End file.
